


The Power Within

by WordsandChocolate



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Magic, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandChocolate/pseuds/WordsandChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and the Rangers meet a new friend, who draws the attention of Lord Zedd. Is their friend all she seems to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found this lurking in my old writing folder. My first fanfic (apart from the Care Bear one when I was 8) attempt at 16/17. Aaah nostalgia.

She hesitated at the entrance to the Angel Grove Youth Club with a mixture of excitement and trepidation. She was excited at the prospect of meeting new friends, but what if she didn't? What if no one wanted to be her friend? 

"Stop that Kitara!" she muttered to herself. "You came here for a purpose. Let's get that done and then see what happens." 

Kitara took a firmer hold on the bag she was carrying and marched through the door. She was standing in what seemed to be the refreshment area. People sat at the counter drinking milkshakes, while other young people sat laughing and talking at small tables. She sighed. They all looked so together, so happy, so...so gorgeous! 

Kitara had caught glimpse of a young guy teaching some sort of class. At the far end of the club was a floor of mats on which the class of children stood. As she moved closer, she could see that it was a martial arts class. But it wasn't the class she was looking at. The guy looked even better close up. Black hair framed a face which was serious and focused as he talked to the children. Dark, thoughtful eyes were intent on the move he was demonstrating. Kitara began to think that maybe he was too serious, but suddenly he smiled. The shy smile lit up his face, making those dark eyes sparkle. 

"I've got to meet this guy!" she thought. 

But how?  She wasn't a shy girl, but she couldn't just walk up to him and start a conversation. She needed an excuse. Suddenly she laughed. 

"Of course! How could I forget why I'm here, it's the perfect excuse!" 

Smiling to herself, she put down her bag and waited for his class to end. 

Adam bowed to his class of children. 

"That's all for today guys." 

As they dispersed he smiled to himself, pleased with this morning's work. The kids had tried hard, and were improving rapidly. He brushed his black hair out of his eyes and started trying out a few new moves that Tommy had been showing him earlier. He finished, and was surprised to hear the sound of someone clapping. Startled, he whirled around and saw a beautiful girl walking towards him.  She moved gracefully, and as she brushed her long black hair from her face he was greeted by a pair of large violet eyes. Her eyes were incredible! Blue within purple within lavender within mauve within...he could stare into those eyes forever. Adam swallowed nervously, girls -especially this one- always made him tongue-tied. 

"Hi, I'm Kitara." the girl said, smiling at him. "I'm new around here, and I was wondering if there were any Tae Kwon Do classes being taught at the youth club?" 

"Yeah, sure," answered Adam, her smile and easy manner putting him at ease. "I teach them. Are you are a beginner?" 

"No, I've been learning for about five years." 

He saw his chance to get to know this girl better. 

"Um, would you like to get a drink with me or something?" Adam asked shyly.

Kitara smiled. 

"Sure, love to." 

                                    --------------------- 

On the moon, Zedd stalked the floor of his castle irritably. 

"What is wrong, my lord?" ventured Goldar. 

"I can sense power!" snapped Zedd. 

"The power rangers..." began Goldar, but Zedd interrupted him. 

"No you fool! If it was Zordon and his pesky power geeks I would know. This is different." 

He stopped pacing abruptly and faced Goldar. 

"Go find my searching spell," he ordered. "I want to find out where this power is coming from." 

Goldar bowed.

"At once, my lord." 

Pacified, Zedd sat on his throne.

"If I can find some way to use this power... I can destroy the power rangers once and for all!" 

                                    --------------------- 

Alpha the robot pottered round the command centre, pressing keys and flicking switches on various consoles. He gave an exclamation. 

"Zordon there is a power emitting from an unknown source!" 

"I am aware of that Alpha," answered Zordon. "Is it coming from Zedd?" 

Alpha flicked some switches.

"No Zordon, this power has a molecular structure I have never seen before. Should I contact the power rangers?" 

"They can do nothing at the moment," said Zordon. "See if you can pinpoint the source, and hurry. If Zedd gets hold of this power, there could be disastrous consequences." 

                                    --------------------- 

"Hey, there's my friends," exclaimed Adam, spotting a group of teenagers sitting at a nearby table. "Come and meet them." 

They approached the table and Kimberly, a pretty brown-haired girl, looked up and smiled.

"Hi Adam. Who's this?" 

"This is Kitara, she just moved here. Kitara, I want you to meet my friends. This is Kimberly.."

She gave a little wave. 

"Aisha.." A black girl with a cute face smiled. 

“Hello!" 

"Tommy.." A good-looking boy with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail grinned at her. 

"Hi!" 

"Billy.." A blonde-haired boy with glasses and a serious face put out his hand. 

"Pleased to meet you." 

"and Rocky." A tall muscular brown-haired boy smiled. 

"Hi!" 

Adam and Kitara sat down. 

"So how are you finding Angel Grove?" asked Kimberly. 

"It's great, I love it," answered Kitara. She grinned. "Well, as much as I've seen of it, anyway. My foster parents and I moved here a couple of days ago, so I haven't had the chance to have a real look round yet." 

"What happened to your real parents Kitara?" asked Aisha. 

Kitara sighed inwardly. Every time she mentioned her foster parents she always got these questions. Oh well, at least Aisha came straight out with it. 

"They got killed in a train accident when I was eleven," said Kitara, shrugging.

"Oh, that's awful!" exclaimed Kimberly sympathetically. "Do you miss them?" 

"I can't even remember them," said Kitara. "You see, when they found me I couldn't remember anything, except for my name. The doctor said it was the shock of the accident." 

Suddenly a raucous cry split through the air, and a black shape dropped into the circle of teenagers. Adam jumped up and prepared to protect Kitara, but she laughed and motioned him to sit down. 

"It's all right, this is my friend."

Adam and the rest of the group grinned sheepishly as they realised that what they had been scared of was just a black raven. Kitara held out her arm and the bird hopped onto it, making its way up to her shoulder while glaring suspiciously at everyone. 

"Everyone, this is Kel. I was found with him when my parents died, so I guess he must have been my childhood pet or something. I think of him as a friend more than a pet though." 

She stroked his glossy black feathers affectionately. Kel fixed his black eyes on Adam then, after a moment, hopped onto his shoulder. Kitara looked surprised. 

"He's never done that to anyone before! He must like you Adam!" 

"He won't peck me or anything will he?" Adam asked, reaching a hand up gingerly to pat Kel. 

"I don't know," Kitara shrugged. Kel permitted Adam's stroking for a little while, then hopped back to Kitara's shoulder. 

"How did he know where to find you?" Rocky asked curiously. 

"I don't know the answer to that one either!" laughed Kitara. "He's always been able to find me, wherever I am." 

They all talked for a while, joking and laughing. A sense of relief swept over Kitara as she realised that these young people actually liked her and wanted to be her friend. 

She was able to distinguish between them now. Billy was the serious one with the glasses, probably seen as a nerd to a lot of people, but she saw him as an extremely intelligent guy, curious about how things worked, who was always eager to embrace new ideas and concepts and put them into practice. Rocky was the outgoing gorgeous guy that all the girls swooned over. Tommy fell into that category too, but she also sensed in him strength, honesty and a strong sense of leadership, the others seemed to defer to him. Kitara grinned. From the way Kimberly looked at him, and he at her, she could guarantee that no girls except Kim would be swooning over Tommy. 

Kim and Aisha were a pair of bubbly, fun-loving party animals, into shopping and clothes and fashion.  Kim was the giggly, girly one, but she wasn't an airhead. She cared a lot about people, and even though she seemed to be the type that would faint if danger lurked, Kitara sensed a strong sense of courage within her. Besides, she was a champion gymnast which she used to her advantage when fighting, as Kitara found out that all her friends were into martial arts. Aisha was brave and forthright with strong opinions, and loved to dance. 

Her friends hadn't told her all these things, but somehow Kitara knew. It didn't surprise her, it happened all the time when she met people. And as for Adam, well, what more could she say?  He was a caring, thoughtful, deep, and handsome guy.  Things couldn't be better. Kitara felt like she had known these guys for ages. She glanced at her watch and realised it literally had been for ages. 

"Oh no! I'm late home! I'm sorry, I have to go. It was great meeting you guys." 

She went to get her bag. The teenagers looked around at each other. 

"So, it looks like you two are getting along great!" commented Kimberly, smiling slyly at Adam. "I think she likes you!" 

Adam blushed, to the amusement of the others. 

"Now don't tease," said Aisha, mock-sternly. "I say go for it Adam!" 

"Yeah, she's a great girl," agreed Rocky. 

"She's cute too!" grinned Tommy, adding quickly as Kimberly gave him a look, "almost as cute as Kim!" 

They could see Kitara returning with her bag. Aisha nudged Adam. 

"Quick, ask her if you can walk her home" she said. 

"She'll probably say no and then I'll look really stupid" muttered Adam. 

"Are you kidding?" Aisha exclaimed. "She really likes you!" 

Adam cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh, Kitara, would..I mean could I walk you home?" 

Kitara smiled radiantly.

"I'd love that!" 

Adam got up and they headed out the door.

"See you guys later!" 

                                    -------------------- 

Goldar strode into the throne room.

"I have the searching spell my lord." 

"It's about time!" snapped Zedd. "Give it to me!" 

Goldar handed him a small container, and Zedd walked over to a crystal ball. 

"Watch closely, and we will see the source of this strange power," he said, sprinkling a shimmering red powder over the crystal ball. 

The inside of the ball started glowing and a cloud of red mist could be seen, which soon cleared to show a picture of Adam and Kitara walking through the park. Kitara was outlined in red. 

"There is the source of the power!" cried Zedd exultantly. "That human girl!" 

"And she is with the black ranger, my lord," added Goldar. "Shall I capture them both?" 

"No, just the girl," ordered Zedd. "I will turn her to the dark side and use her power for evil, while the power rangers stand by helplessly and watch!" 

                                    -------------------- 

The old woman watched them come towards her from behind her tree. As Kitara turned to say something to Adam, her raven could be clearly seen on her shoulder. The woman gave a start. 

"It really is you," she murmured tenderly. 

Kitara and Adam walked through the park, talking and laughing. As they came close to an old oak tree an old woman stepped out in front of them. Her white hair was gathered simply behind her, and she wore a circlet upon her brow. She had a dignified air about her, and stood with confidence and poise. Kitara was sure she had seen her somewhere, but where? 

"Kitara," said the woman. It looked like she was going to cry, but composed herself. 

"Do I know you?" asked Kitara, bewildered. Kel gave a cry of welcome, and flew to the old lady's shoulder. 

"You used to," said the old lady sadly, stroking the raven. "I am Alvira." 

"Well Kel seems to know you," said Kitara, surprised. 

"What do you want?" asked Adam. 

Alvira hesitated, then took from her robes a silver circlet and gave it to Kitara. 

"It's beautiful," said Kitara softly, looking at the gleaming purple stone and the shining silver metal. "It feels so soft, yet it looks like metal!" 

"Billy would be having a field day with this," grinned Adam, feeling the circlet. 

"It is yours Kitara," smiled Alvira. 

"Mine?! But why, what is it for?" exclaimed Kitara. 

"Use it to find your true self," said Alvira mysteriously, and then she was gone, leaving Kel flapping in the air. He sailed over to Kitara's shoulder and landed there. 

"Where did she go?" exclaimed Adam, looking around. 

"I don't know," said Kitara, equally confused. She looked at the circlet. "What did she mean by using this to find my true self?" 

Adam shrugged. Kitara slipped the circlet over her head to let it rest around her neck. Slowly, the circlet grew smaller, until it fitted snugly around her neck like a choker. 

"Wow did you see that!" she exclaimed. 

Adam nodded.

"There's more to that lady than meets the eye," he said thoughtfully. 

Suddenly the air shimmered, and in front of them stood Goldar and the putties. 

"Oh no," groaned Adam. "Not now!" 

Kitara looked at him, startled.

"Who are they?" 

"No one worth meeting, believe me," said Adam grimly.

He looked behind him.

"Run back to the youth club," he ordered. "You'll be safe there." 

"And leave you here to deal with all them!" exclaimed Kitara indignantly. "Not on your life! I'm not your average helpless maiden you know!" 

Despite the situation, Adam couldn't help but grin.

"So I've noticed!"

"What do you want Goldar?" 

"I want the girl," answered Goldar. "Give her to me now and you won't get hurt." 

"No!" Adam yelled back defiantly. 

"Have it your way then, black ranger" said Goldar. 

"Black ranger?" asked Kitara curiously, then with dawning comprehension, "you mean, you are..." 

"No time for that" said Adam. "The putties are coming!"

"You and your big mouth Goldar" he muttered under his breath. 

But there was no time to ponder the consequences as the putties ran towards him. It was time to fight. 

"Aim for the Z!" he yelled to Kitara. 

She nodded, dropped her bag and moved into a fighting stance, face grim. Sharp cries filled the air as the two teenagers battled against the putties. Adam dispatched one with a flying kick, and turned to see how Kitara was doing. She and Kel had formed an effective technique. Kel would fly in front of the putty and while it was occupied trying to get the raven out of its face, she would slam her feet into the Z. She noticed him watching, and grinned. 

"The putties are really quite stupid aren't they!" she yelled, but he had no time to answer for another couple of putties was coming towards him. 

Kitara was having a great time. It was like being on a roller coaster, she decided. She was scared and exhilarated at the same time.

"I could get used to this," she murmured. 

Suddenly a putty grabbed her arms from behind. She kicked him backwards but misjudged the force of her kick and fell over. Quickly she was surrounded by putties who grabbed her and forced her to her feet.

Kel tried to peck the hands that held her but another putty grabbed him and wrapped a net around him, then dropped him on the ground. 

"Adam!" she yelled desperately. 

Adam looked around, ignoring the putty he was fighting, which was a mistake. The putty kicked him in the back, knocking him to the ground and jolting out his morpher. He reached for it but a putty grabbed him and pulled him back. Soon more putties latched onto him and no amount of struggling would throw them off. He looked to see Kitara being dragged over to Goldar. 

"Let her go!" he yelled, struggling desperately. 

"Adam!" screamed Kitara, trying to fight the putties. Goldar laughed. 

"Puny power ranger! Did you really think you had a chance against me, the mightiest warrior of them all? Now you will never see her again!" 

The putties holding Adam abruptly released him and ran over to Goldar. With a twirl of his sword, they shimmered and disappeared. 

"Kitara!" Adam yelled despairingly.


	2. Chapter 2

"We've got to save her!" exclaimed Adam, pacing the floor of the command centre impatiently with Kel on his shoulder. "If Zedd hurts her, I'll..." 

"Hey man, calm down" said Tommy, putting a hand on Adam's shoulder. 

"We're all worried about her, but you've got to stay calm. Rushing madly into things isn't going to help." 

Adam looked downcast.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, I'm just so worried about her." 

"Hey, we all are. But if anyone can rescue her, we can!" said Kimberly. She punched his shoulder lightly. "Cheer up Adam, we'll get her back!" 

"But what I don't understand is why they captured Kitara," Rocky interjected. "What do they want with her?" 

"I have the answer to that question, Rocky" said Zordon. "Alpha and I have recently detected a disturbance. Power was emitting from somewhere, with a molecular structure I have never seen before. Alpha pinpointed the source. It is emitting from Kitara." 

"Kitara!" exclaimed Aisha. "But how, that's not possible!" 

"Apparently she is unaware of the fact that she has any power at all" said Zordon. 

"So that's why Zedd captured her!" exclaimed Tommy. "He wants to get that power!" 

"We have to get to her!" said Adam. 

"Billy, have you finished tracing Kitara's biological pattern?" asked Zordon. 

"Almost" said Billy, fingers racing over a console. "If I can trace the pattern left by Kitara when she disappeared to where she is being held prisoner we might be able to design a porthole that will convey us to that dimension." 

"There's another thing I have to tell you" said Adam, looking worried. "Kitara knows I'm a power ranger." 

"Oh dear" said Kimberly, worried, and there were similar reactions from the other rangers. 

"You must hurry Billy" ordered Zordon. "It is even more important that we find her." 

Billy flicked a few more switches.

"I've done it," he said triumphantly. "Now all we have to do is construct a porthole and..." he stopped, face shocked.

"What's the matter Billy?" asked Aisha. 

"This is impossible... her biological DNA is different, her molecular structure is..." 

"What does that mean in plain English?" interrupted Kimberly. 

"It means... Kitara isn't human!" 

                                    --------------------- 

An infinite sky of stars. Kitara flew among them, Kel beside her. It did not occur to her to wonder why she could breathe, or why she was flying, it did not matter. Everything was as it should be. A planet came into view beneath them, if such a direction existed in space. 

"Is this Earth?" queried Kitara, but somehow she had the feeling it was not. 

A single phrase descended into her mind, spoken by a voice deep as the sea and as high as the sky. It overflowed her mind, until she could have screamed at its fullness and cried with awe at its wisdom.

_I am Keshna._

Suddenly she was on the planet's surface. A circle of children sat cross-legged on the grass under a huge tree. Light filtered through the branches, casting a mottled pattern on the children below. A man with a calm, wise face sat at the head of the circle, smiling encouragingly at a young girl who sat with eyes closed, her pretty face a mask of concentration. Kitara gasped, a stone was floating in the air in front of the girl. It dipped, swayed, then tumbled to the ground. The girl opened her eyes. 

"I lost control." she said. Her mouth tightened with frustration. "I almost had it, but suddenly my mind slipped!" 

"Hey, don't worry" said the man. "You'll get the hang of it you just need more practice." 

He picked up the stone and gave it to the boy beside him. "Now you try it." 

The scene shimmered before Kitara's eyes, disappearing and suddenly she was standing on a lonely beach. She could feel the squelchy sand in between her toes and the sudden coolness of the waves as they lapped at her feet, then drew back into the sea. A soft sea breeze gently played with her hair, and ruffled the swishy material of her trousers. Trousers!?

Kitara looked down and saw she was wearing silky black trousers, which billowed out and narrowed in at the ankles. A sleeveless jacket of the same material was being worn over a purple midriff top which laced up at the front. It was the same kind of style that she had seen the children wearing under the tree.

"The top matches my eyes" Kitara murmured, then laughed. What a stupid thing to say! "Though so does the stone in my circlet."

She put her hands to her neck but the circlet was not there. She almost panicked but then realised it was on her head, she could feel the soft yet strong metal gently pressing against her forehead. 

"It reflects you, Kitara." 

Startled, Kitara whirled around to see Alvira standing on the sand beside her.

"What do you mean, it reflects me?" 

"The colour reflects your personality. The soft, soothing purple shows your calm, quiet side, the side you usually show to people. But purple can also be a bright, rich, dazzling colour, as under your calm shell lies a person with determination, strength and fire." 

"How do you know so much about me?" asked Kitara, not altogether sure as to whether she liked this strange woman knowing so much. 

Alvira smiled fondly.

"My dear child, I have known you since you were small, and though I missed you grow up, I saw within your mind the glimmers of the remarkable young woman you have now grown up to be." 

"Within my mind? Like that girl used her mind...What are these powers you all seem to have? What am I doing here? Is this a dream?" 

Alvira laughed, her violet eyes twinkling. Violet eyes. Like her own. 

"So many questions!" Her face saddened. "But so little time. I have already revealed too much, but you must remember, you must!" 

"Remember what?" asked Kitara, bewildered. 

"Your life! Where you came from, who you really are!" 

"The doctor said the shock of the accident..." began Kitara defensively. 

"Nonsense!" Alvira interrupted. "What do humans know? You don't remember Kitara, because you don't want to. You were young, and you wanted to block out the pain of the accident. Now you have a life and you don't want the memories of your past life to mess it up, so you keep blocking it!" 

"I do not!" Kitara yelled. "I try and try to remember, but it's all a blank! Don't you think I want to remember my parents, but nothing is there!" 

Alvira's expression did not change.

"Maybe you are trying the wrong way. During your life, did unusual things ever happen to you? A plate that would have smashed on the floor suddenly rose back into your hand? You had a pet that you loved and sometimes it seemed as if it were talking to you? You have a power within you Kitara, but before you can learn to use it properly you must know yourself, your heritage, who you really are." 

Suddenly the old lady began to shimmer before her, disappearing before Kitara's very eyes. 

"No, wait! Don't go!" cried Kitara. "What power do I have, how do I use it?!" 

But Alvira had disappeared, and only a few words lingered behind.

"Remember my gift, Kitara, remember..." 

And Kitara woke up, confused and disorientated. She'd had one of those dreams again. Would she never be rid of them? They had plagued her throughout her whole life, but never had the dreams been so clear and detailed. There had been a sense of anticipation throughout the dream as if something important was going to happen. The old lady had appeared in her earlier dreams, but never had she talked to her so much before. Kitara gasped as something occurred to her. She had seen that lady! It was Alvira, the old lady in the park, the one who gave her the circlet! 

"She's real," murmured Kitara, wonderingly. 

Suddenly she remembered what had happened to her in the park. Snapping out of her reverie, she turned her attention to her surroundings. The putties and that big ape-thing Goldar had gone. She was standing alone in a dark forest. 

The trees were black and twisted, with dark leaves and long grasping branches blotting out the sky. Sticky grey cobwebs hung from the trees and the forest floor was covered by a grey mist, that clung to her feet and pressed damply against her ankles. Every corner held a creeping shadow.

"Not the ideal place for a holiday," Kitara thought dryly. 

"Take a good look at your new home human, you will be staying here awhile!" laughed Goldar, stepping out of the shadows, with Zedd beside him. 

Kitara jumped in fright, but quickly regained her composure.

"What is this place?" she asked. 

"The dark dimension, where nightmares are reality and reality is a dream" said Zedd. 

Kitara had a good look at this new guy. Though he wasn't as ugly as Goldar, he came close. It looked like he had some kind of red suit on, a sort of exoskeleton. The top of his head was open to the air, exposing a red, glistening brain. A sullen red light glowed out of empty eye sockets. 

"Who are you?" said Kitara. 

"I am Lord Zedd, ruler of this dark domain and soon the Earth! And you are my prisoner, soon to be my servant!" 

"Me? Be a servant of a guy who has serious problems with dress sense? I don't think so!" Kitara said defiantly.  

"You will, and the power you have will serve me once I have turned you to the dark side!" 

"How can he know about my power?!" thought Kitara wildly. "Alvira has been the only one who has mentioned it, and I don't even know what it is!" 

"What power?" she lied, acting bewildered. 

"Don't play games with me human, I have sensed power in you and I will have it!" yelled Zedd. 

"You're crazy!" Kitara yelled back. "I don't know what you're talking about!" 

"It is no use lying, you will work for me as soon as I create my spell," said Zedd, and disappeared again leaving her facing Goldar. 

"It is no use fighting against my all powerful Lord. You might as well surrender now!" said Goldar, smirking.  

"I will never surrender, you're the one you should surrender, when Adam and the power rangers get here. You might as well take me back now and save yourself the trouble of being defeated again!" 

"And who's going to make me, you, a mere girl?" 

Kitara launched a kick at him but Goldar blocked it and followed up with a move that knocked her to the ground. Goldar laughed.

"See, you will never defeat me!" 

Angered, Kitara launched into a flying kick that Goldar dodged but he could not dodge her next kick which sent him flying to the ground. 

"Oh yeah?" taunted Kitara, grinning. 

As they continued fighting it could be observed that though Goldar was bigger and stronger Kitara was quicker and more agile. As Kitara came dangerously close to defeating him Goldar moved back and raised his sword. 

"Enough of these games. You will wait here until Lord Zedd returns with his spell." 

From his sword came a shaft of light which knocked into Kitara, sending her flying into a tree.  Immediately the tree's branches began to move around Kitara's body, securing her arms and body to the trunk. She struggled fiercely, but she had no chance against the strong black branches. 

"Let me go!" Kitara demanded. Goldar laughed. 

"You may be strong and courageous, human, but you are no match against the power of Lord Zedd!" 

He twirled his sword, and disappeared. Kitara gave one last struggle then sank back against the tree. Her mind was brimming with questions. How did Zedd know about her power? Was Adam really a power ranger? If he was, then there was a good chance that his friends were too. 

"I've got to get out of here!" she exclaimed, renewing her struggle against the tree. 

Zedd might have her body trapped, but there was nothing he could do about her determination. 

                                    --------------------- 

"Everyone ready to go?" asked Tommy.

The others nodded. 

"Should we morph?" asked Adam. 

"I think it is a good idea Adam," said Zordon. "Even if Kitara does know who you are, she might not know the identities of the other rangers. It is best to keep as much secret as we can." 

"Okay, but I don't think we should lie to her if she realises who we are," argued Adam. 

"Yeah, I don't think we should either," agreed Kimberly. 

"Then we agree - we should tell the truth if she realises our identities?" said Tommy. 

"Agreed," came the answer. 

"We have finished constructing the portal," said Alpha, who was over at the console with Billy. "I am activating it...now!" 

The air in the command centre shimmered, and in front of the rangers appeared a glowing oval portal. 

"The portal will close after you are through," said Alpha. "When you are ready to come back I will open it again." 

"What about...you know, that she's not..like...human?" said Aisha nervously. 

"We'll worry about that when we come to it" answered Tommy firmly. 

He put his hand behind him.

"It's morphin' time!" 

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

“Triceratops!"

"Sabre-tooth tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" 

And the power rangers walked through the portal, which closed behind them. 

"Oh, I hope they'll be alright" said Alpha. "Aye yi yi!"

                                    --------------------- 

Kitara sank back against the tree. Her struggling had tired her. 

"It's all very well to decide that I'm going to escape, but actually doing it is a whole different matter" she thought ruefully. 

"Come on Kitara, think positive!" she said out loud. "What's something good about this situation?" 

"What's good about it is that you will soon work for me!" Zedd said, walking out from behind a tree with Goldar and the putties. 

"The power rangers will come!" said Kitara defiantly, and to her surprise, Zedd laughed. 

"Good! Then they will walk right into my trap!" 

At that moment, a portal opened in the clearing where Kitara was and the power rangers walked through. They saw Kitara immediately and ran forward. 

"No, don't! It's a trap!" Kitara screamed, but it was too late. 

A force-field closed around the teenagers and no one escaped except for Kel who flew into a nearby tree.  The power ranger suits disappeared and six teenagers were left trapped in the rosy-pink force-field, the colour contrasting strangely with the dark shadows of the forest. Kitara gasped, her theory confirmed. 

"So you are the power rangers! That's what I thought!" 

"Well they can't help you now!" taunted Zedd. "Finally the power rangers are helpless and at my mercy, as you are, human!" 

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Adam flared, lunging forward and hitting the force-field. 

There was a crackle and a shower of sparks, and Adam was knocked to the ground. 

"Are you ok?" asked Kimberly anxiously, helping him up. 

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me!" laughed Zedd. 

He walked over to Kitara, holding his staff so that the end pointed to the middle of her forehead. 

"What are you going to do?" asked Kitara suspiciously. 

"This spell will let me control your mind puny human!" said Zedd. "It will run through my staff and into your head and there is nothing you or the power rangers can do to stop me!" 

"Leave her alone Zedd!" yelled Tommy. "You just wait 'till I get out of here!" 

"That goes double for me," added Adam grimly. 

Suddenly Kel flew down from the tree and knocked Zedd's staff from his hand. Kitara kicked it as far away as she could. With a cry of rage Zedd moved away from Kitara to retrieve his staff. Kel quickly hopped onto her shoulder and began pulling the circlet up with his beak until it rested around her forehead. 

"Kel, what are you doing?" she said, bewildered. 

Kel stared intently into her eyes, as if trying to remind her of something, then flew back into the tree. 

"What was Kel doing?" Aisha asked, looking at Adam. 

"I don't know, but whatever it is, there's a good reason for it. That bird is smart." 

Zedd strode back to Kitara, holding his staff firmly. 

"No more interruptions," he said, pressing the end of the staff against her forehead. "You will be mine!" 

A red glow began to build up in the staff as something began to build up in Kitara's mind. Alvira's last words to her echoed in her mind, "Remember my gift". Finally Kitara realised what Alvira has been trying to tell her all along. Everything fell into place. Kitara closed her eyes and reached down deep inside herself. She could feel the power throbbing inside her, but instead of directing it outside through the circlet -Alvira's gift- she directed it into herself. 

The power rangers gasped as Kitara began to glow. A purple fire that seemed to come from within her outlined her whole body like an aura. Suddenly her body jerked against the tree and she screamed. Tommy saw Adam move out of the corner of his eye and grabbed him just in time to stop him crashing into the force-field. Adam struggled against Tommy's restraining arms. Rocky moved forward to help Tommy. 

"Let me go- I have to save her!" Adam cried. 

"Don't be stupid Adam, you'll hit the force-field!" said Rocky. 

"But he's hurting her I have to do something!" 

"Knocking yourself out against the force-field isn't going to help Kitara. Do you want to her die knowing you couldn't save her because you'd lost control?" Tommy said bluntly.

His deep brown eyes penetrated into Adam's. 

"Calm down man, focus.  She's our friend, and she's going to need rational and alert friends to get her out of this, not out-of-control, grief-stricken ones. Remember why we were chosen to be power rangers." 

Tommy's urgent words pierced Adam's mind and he stopped struggling. Seeing he had come to his senses, Tommy and Rocky released him. 

"You're right Tommy," said Adam ruefully. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking." 

                                    ---------------------          

Alpha watched the viewing globe anxiously.

"The power rangers are in trouble!" 

"Can you teleport them back to the command centre Alpha?" asked Zordon. 

Waving his robotic arms distractedly Alpha moved to the console. 

"No I can't, the only way back is through the portal!" 

"Then we must wait and trust the rangers. They will find a way out" Zordon said firmly. 

"I hope so" murmured Alpha, moving back to the viewing globe. "Or we're in big trouble!"


	3. Chapter 3

Purple fire tore through Kitara's mind, shattering the dark shield that she had built up inside her. Memories came gushing out, overwhelming her with their intensity. With immense effort she slowed the flood to a trickle. As each memory trickled out she re-lived it for a brief moment, until it flicked to another. 

 _*Warm arms enfolding me soft voice gently singing smell of roses...flick...feeling of air rushing past my ears strong arms catching me tossing me up again laughter...flick...the feel of scratchy bark beneath my feet arms reaching for branches the tree swaying...flick...black feathers tickling my ear his scratchy voice arguing... flick...voices in my head...flick...old gentle hands wise voice teaching me... flick...flick...flick...flick...flick...*_  

All the memories fell into place. Kitara knew who and what she was and it frightened her, yet exhilarated her too. Her power throbbed within her, and she almost laughed at its impatience. 

"Yes, it is time" she murmured. 

Suddenly the purple aura surrounding Kitara vanished. 

"It that a good or a bad sign?" said Kimberly. Adam smiled. 

"I have this feeling that it's good." 

Kitara's eyes snapped open.

"Got a present for you" she said smiling at Zedd. 

Purple fire shot out of the stone on her forehead, travelled along Zedd's staff and hit him full in the chest, knocking him to the ground some five metres away. 

"Woah!" gasped Aisha. 

"Way to go Kitara!" yelled Rocky. 

"I'll get you guys out in a minute!" she said cheerfully. 

Purple fire travelled along the black branches that held her, and with what sounded like a muffled scream the tree released Kitara, throwing her to the ground. 

"Get her you fool!" Zedd ordered Goldar. Goldar began running up behind her. 

"Behind you Kitara!" Adam yelled. 

Kitara gave a surprised gasp as she was grabbed from behind but quickly kicked backwards and span out of his grasp, knocking Goldar to the ground next to Zedd.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and more purple fire beamed out of her forehead and into the force-field, which shattered instantly, throwing rose-pink fragments across the clearing. 

"Thanks Kitara!" yelled Tommy across the clearing. 

"No problem!" came the answer. 

Kimberly sighed with relief as she slid her hand behind her back, feeling the morpher that was now there.

"Here we go again!"

                                    --------------------- 

"They're alright Zordon!" beamed Alpha, watching the six teenagers morph into power rangers. 

"I am not so certain Alpha" replied Zordon. "I have every confidence in the power rangers, but I do not think Zedd is ready to give up yet. He is determined to have Kitara's power." 

                                    ---------------------                    

Zordon, as usual, was right. Zedd scrambled to his feet angrily, watching in disbelief at the remains of his carefully laid plan. The power rangers and Kitara stood before him. 

"You've failed again Zedd" Tommy taunted. "Didn't your mummy tell you not to play with fire?" 

"I am never defeated!" Zedd roared. "If I can't have her power, no one will!" 

He raised his staff and directed a beam of red light into the tree that had been holding Kitara. 

"Arise, Shadowtree!" 

"Shadowtree?!" Rocky snorted. "How original!" 

"You've gotta think of better names for you monsters Zedd" Aisha agreed. "They just aren't catchy!" 

Zedd got even angrier, if that was possible. He glowed a bright red, and raised his staff again. 

"Get them putties!" 

A group of putties materialised and started to move towards the rangers, forcing them back but leaving Kitara in front of the Shadowtree. Goldar, meanwhile, had scrambled to his feet beside Zedd. 

"What should I do, my Lord?" 

"Do I have to do all the thinking for you!" Zedd roared. "Destroy the white ranger of course!" 

"At once, my Lord." 

Kitara looked warily at the tree. It hadn't moved. She turned away to help the rangers, and a black, withered hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her to the ground. She stared up into two red eyes and a black gaping mouth. Damn, the spell had worked. 

"There is no escape for you human!" the tree boomed. 

Kitara aimed a purple beam at the black mouth, but it shook her ankle, jolting her body and throwing the beam off course. Quickly she shot another one at the black hand holding her ankle. This time it hit, and the Shadowtree howled, releasing her ankle. 

"You burnt me!" 

Kitara jumped to her feet and moved backwards.

"You look burnt anyway tree, it's not like your hand will clash with your outfit or anything!" 

She jumped as she felt claws clutching her shoulder, then sighed with relief as she felt feathers tickling her ear. 

 _It's about time you came to your senses!_ said a scratchy voice inside her head. 

Kitara smiled.

 _I wouldn't have realised if it hadn't been for you._  

The bird sniffed.

_Alvira would have had my beak if I had let the red man ensorcel you._

_Why didn't Zedd's spell work?_  

_While you were finding your memories, your power created a shield to protect your mind._

_I'm glad it did. I still have a lot to learn about this power._  

 She took a look at the Shadowtree, which was silently moving towards her. 

 _I have to fight now Kel._  

 _Don't be stupid!_ he said brusquely. _An untrained fledgling like you will get yourself burnt out!_  

_Well there's no one else, you're too small. Don't worry about me, I'll be careful._

Kel's mind-tone was gruff, trying to hide his concern. ... _Very well.  But if you get yourself killed you'll feel the sharp side of my beak!_  

Flying away, he didn't hear Kitara's chuckle. Keeping a sharp eye on the tree, she moved into a defensive stance, mind and body ready for its next move. 

Meanwhile, the power rangers were engaged with the putties. 

Kimberly flipped over a putty and slammed her feet into the one behind it, shattering it into clay pieces. The putty behind her grabbed her arms while another one ran towards her. Kim struggled to free herself before the other one hit her when suddenly her arms were free and she punched the running putty in the stomach, kicked it in the head and knocked it to the ground where it shimmered, shattered and disappeared. She turned around to see Rocky finishing off the one that had held her. 

"Thanks Rocky" she said. 

"No problem," Rocky grinned, and saw another putty running towards them. He turned to Kimberly. "How about we take this one together?" 

Kim nodded and turned her back to Rocky, standing on his hands with her hands resting on his shoulders for support. With a quick movement he threw her upwards. She somersaulted in mid-air, hitting the putty with her feet on the way down. It hit the ground in clay pieces. Billy was surrounded by four putties so the two teenagers ran over to help him. 

Tommy and Goldar circled each other, watching for an opening in the others defence. 

"You can never defeat me white ranger!" Goldar boasted. "I am the greatest warrior of all!" 

"Compared to what?" laughed Tommy. "I can beat you anytime!" 

Goldar swiped at him with his sword but Tommy ducked and punched Goldar in the stomach, rolling out of the way as Goldar's sword nearly beheaded him. He sprang to his feet and the two started circling each other again. 

Aisha and Adam stood back to back warily watching the four putties that encircled them. 

"Let's take them," said Adam intensely. 

The putties blocked his view of Kitara but he just knew she was in trouble. The two teenagers linked arms, and Adam threw Aisha back over his head. She landed with her back to the putty, turning as she foot-swept it and slammed her foot into the other. Adam aimed a kick at the third putty but it caught his foot and held it while the last putty rushed forward to punch him. Quickly Adam pushed down on his trapped foot and kicked his free foot into the putty's face. The putty fell backwards, releasing Adam's foot.

Adam flipped away from both of the putties, waited until they came close enough and dispatched them with a foot sweep. Suddenly a black arrow came shooting towards him and landed on his shoulder. 

"Kel!" Adam gasped. "Don't scare me like that!" 

 _Quit your whining fledgling, your girlfriend's in trouble._  

"What..how..you're talking in my head!" 

 _The boy's quick. I'm not just an ordinary bird, you know._  

Aisha looked at Adam, puzzled.

"Is he really talking in your head?" 

Adam pointed at Kel.

"You'll have to ask him!"

 _No time for witty replies. That fool girl is trying to take on that tree all by herself._  

Adam gasped. Now that the putties were gone he could see Kitara clearly. She was backing warily away from the tree. Suddenly it shot out a black withered branch which twined itself around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Then his view was blocked by a couple of putties which advanced towards him and Aisha. 

 _Come on, what are you waiting for! An invitation?_ Kel dug his claws into Adam painfully. _Get a move on!_  

"I can take these, you go help Kitara" said Aisha. 

Adam shot her a grateful glance.

"Thanks." 

He was off at a run, somersaulting over the putties who stopped and turned to follow him, but they saw Aisha was still there and let him go. Kel detached himself from Adam's shoulder and flew to a nearby tree. 

 _She had better not get herself killed!_ he grumbled. _At least that young one will help her. Not a bad human, really. He'll be fine for my fledgling once I knock a bit of sense into him._  

 Keeping a keen eye on the battle unfolding beneath him, Kel smugly began to clean his feathers. 

Kitara struggled with the branch, desperately trying to free her arms. Purple fire shot out of her forehead in all directions but none of it hit the Shadowtree. 

"Concentrate!" she muttered to herself, but it was hard to concentrate when she was being slowly drawn towards the tree’s dark gaping maw. 

She could hear Zedd laughing behind her. It was not a nice laugh. 

"Your time is up puny human!" laughed the Shadowtree. "Soon you will be no more!" 

Kitara rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys ever stop talking in clichés?" 

"You will be destroyed!" 

"Talk about stating the obvious!" Kitara thought. 

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and reached down inside herself. Her powers were still there but it was getting harder to get a grip on them, she was getting tired. Finally she drew out a thread of power and directed it out through the stone into the branch that trapped her arms.  The branch twitched and loosened its grip enough for her to pull her arms out, but it still had her round the waist. 

"Damn!" Kitara cursed. 

She was getting too tired to keep concentrating. As she took another deep breath to try again a black axe bit into the branch and cut it clean through. The tree howled, Kitara pulled away and turned around. Adam was there, holding a black axe.

"Thanks Adam!" she said, giving him a hug. 

"Are you okay?" Adam asked worriedly, pulling her further away from the tree. 

"I am now that you're here," she smiled, then laughed as she realised what a cliché that remark was. 

The other power rangers joined them, having dispatched the putties. 

"Did you beat Goldar?" Adam asked Tommy. 

Tommy grinned.

"Well as he realised I was about to beat him, he made some excuse and transported back to the moon, leaving Zedd here! I don't think Zedd is going to be too happy with him!" 

"Speaking of Zedd..." said Aisha. 

The power rangers turned around to where Zedd was. He had disappeared. 

"He must have concluded that the probability of him winning this battle were too slim to remain in the immediate area" remarked Billy. 

"In English?" asked Kimberly. 

"He got out while the going was good," Rocky grinned. 

"Leaving us with..." said Aisha. 

"An ugly monster to defeat" finished Kitara.  

They turned to look at the Shadowtree. It was moving silently towards them, using its black roots to slide it across the ground. 

"I suppose I can't convince you to stay out of the way?" asked Adam of Kitara. 

"No, anyway you need all the help you can get," said Kitara. 

Tommy took charge.

"Okay guys, let's surround it and attack it from all sides." 

The teenagers nodded and took their places around the tree. 

"Normally I'm all for the environment, but you're one tree that needs to be logged!" grinned Rocky. 

The teenagers groaned. 

"Stick to fighting Rocky!" said Kimberly, rolling her eyes. 

The Shadowtree stopped moving.

"So you think you can defeat me through sheer strength of numbers!" it laughed. "Well sorry to disappoint you humans, but I have as many branches as you have arms, and still more!" 

"Sounds like a Demtel ad" snorted Kitara. 

Adam looked at her, puzzled.

"A what?" 

"Um, just a memory from when I was little," said Kitara hastily. "Don't worry about it." 

Adam's eyes widened.

"A memory from when you were little! Does that mean..." 

Suddenly the Shadowtree shot out vines which attacked the teenagers, and there was no time for chatting. Each teenager was engaged with their own black vine which behaved like a real opponent, countering the moves they made and trying to pull them to the ground. Kitara was engaged with two vines. 

"Does this mean you think I'm special?" she said dryly. 

She threw herself to the ground as a vine swished over her head then rolled to the side, narrowly missing getting speared by the second vine. Kitara couldn't afford to use her powers, her mind could only stand one more blast before she tired herself out completely and she had a feeling she'd need that one more blast later on. Instead she used her physical skills which, to be honest, weren't doing much good. I mean, how can punches or kicks harm a tree? She could see Tommy and Adam (who were on her left and right sides) cutting the vines with their weapons, but if they did cut one off, another one shot out to take its place. They weren't getting anywhere. 

"This isn't working!" Tommy yelled to the others. 

He must have come to the same conclusion. 

"Retreat and regroup!" 

Kitara moved to obey but a vine snaked around her ankles and a second one pinned her arms to her sides, pulling her to the ground. 

"Easier said than done!" Kitara muttered, struggling to free herself. She raised her voice. 

"I need some help here!" 

Tommy and Adam saw her and rushed over. Quickly they cut her bonds and pulled her to her feet. 

"Can't take my eyes off you for moment, can I?" Tommy joked. 

"What can I say?" Kitara joked back. "The tree likes me!" 

They retreated to where the others were standing. 

"We need a new tactic," said Tommy. "This isn't working." 

"Why don't we make use of the power cannon?" suggested Billy. 

"Great idea Billy!" exclaimed Aisha. 

"What's a power cannon?" asked Kitara. 

"You'll find out," grinned Rocky. 

The power rangers formed two lines and Kitara watched in amazement as a large cannon materialised on their shoulders. One by one they placed coloured balls of energy inside it. 

                                    --------------------- 

"No!" screamed Zedd. 

Realising he was not safe in the dark dimension he had transported back to the moon. It sure hadn't improved his temper. 

"This is all your fault!" he yelled at Goldar. 

"But my Lord..." 

"Silence! I cannot have these power geeks destroy my beautiful creature!" 

A metal pod materialised in his hand and he threw it through space, using his powers to transport it to the Shadowtree. 

"Grow my monster, grow!" 

                                    --------------------- 

The monster laughed triumphantly as he caught the metal pod. He threw it to the ground, where it blew up, releasing a steamy cloud that doubled his size. 

"And I thought it was big before!" said Rocky. 

Tommy shrugged.

"We'll just have to aim higher." 

Kitara thought that they'd need a bit more power than that, then realised she was the one who could supply it. 

"I can help you guys!" she exclaimed, walking to the end of the cannon and placing her hands on it. 

With the last of her strength, she channelled as much power as she could into the cannon while still keeping it linked to her mind. If she released it before the rangers fired, she would blow up the cannon and themselves included. The effort of maintaining the link brought beads of sweat to her brow, every nerve screamed for release. 

"Okay you can fire it now," she said, gritting her teeth. "Hurry up, I can't keep it stable much longer." 

The power rangers nodded.

"Okay guys, here we go," said Tommy. "3...2...1...fire!" 

A dazzling beam of light shot out of the cannon and into the Shadowtree's trunk. White, red, black, pink, blue, yellow and purple all intertwined slammed into the tree. The Shadowtree gave a howl of pain and despair, fell to the ground and exploded. 

"Yes!!" exclaimed the power rangers. 

"Anyone need firewood?" joked Tommy. 

"That's terrible!" giggled Kimberly. 

Adam looked around for Kitara, and saw her collapsed on the ground. 

"Kitara!" he cried, rushing to her limp form. 

The other rangers gasped, and followed him. Adam shook her gently, but she didn't respond. Tommy bent down and put his ear to her face. 

"She's still breathing" he confirmed. 

"Will she be okay?" asked Kimberly worriedly. 

 _Get her to that place with the metal man and floating face!_ Kel snapped as he landed on Adam's shoulder, his mind-tone underlined with worry. 

Adam's face looked puzzled. 

"What did he say?" asked Aisha. 

The others looked surprised. 

"You mean the bird talks?" gasped Rocky. 

Adam nodded.

"He says to get her back to the command centre." He grinned. "Though he has an interesting way of describing it!" 

                                    --------------------- 

"Can you help her Zordon?" asked Adam. 

Kitara lay motionless on a raised pallet in the command centre. Alpha pottered around her, moving a hand-held device up and down her body. The rangers, now in their normal clothes, stood around the control panel, looking up at Zordon anxiously. 

"What is your diagnosis, Alpha?" said Zordon. 

"I'm not entirely sure what is wrong with her Zordon," said Alpha, agitated. "Her vital signs are normal, but her telepathic neural network shows unusually decreased activity." 

Suddenly the air before Kitara shimmered and Alvira appeared. 

"Maybe I can help" she said. 

 _It's about time you showed up!_ snapped Kel from Adam's shoulder, allowing Adam to hear him. 

"Alvira!" Adam gasped. 

The other rangers looked puzzled. 

"Do you know this woman Adam?" Zordon queried. 

"Yeah, we met in the park, she gave Kitara her circlet..." 

"Let me explain after I help Kitara," Alvira interrupted. 

She bent down and put her hand on Kitara's forehead. The stone in her circlet started to glow. Kitara blinked, and opened her eyes. 

"Kitara you're okay!" exclaimed Adam, rushing to her side. She sat up, smiling at him. 

"Yeah. I think the whiplash from releasing that last bit of power knocked me out." 

"You almost burnt yourself out young lady," said Alvira sternly. "You shouldn't have attempted something like that without training." 

"But I knew what to do, it was in my memories..." she stopped suddenly as she realised who she was talking to. 

"Alvira! But how..." 

"Yeah, how did you get in here?" asked Tommy. 

"I used the same powers that Kitara has, except mine are more refined." said Alvira smugly. 

"Don't show off grandmother!" chided Kitara fondly. 

All the rangers gasped.

"Grandmother!" 

"It's true!" exclaimed Alpha excitedly, running his device up and down her body. "She has a similar biological pattern!" 

"You have your memories back, don't you!" Adam realised. 

Kitara nodded.

"It all started with these dreams- you see, throughout my life I've been having weird dreams." 

"Except they weren't normal dreams," Alvira interrupted. "It was the only way I could keep in contact with her. Once I found out that her parents were dead, I came to Earth to look for my granddaughter. At first I thought it would be easy. All I had to do was contact her telepathically, find out where she was and collect her." 

"But I had blocked out my memories," continued Kitara. "When I heard her voice talking in my head I freaked out. The people looking after me thought my weird behaviour was just the shock of the accident." 

"So I withdrew and kept in contact through Kel and her dreams. Kel kept telling me where she was, but birds have an unusual way of describing places, so it took me many years before I traced her to Angel Grove." 

"Why didn't you tell her who she was when we met you?" asked Adam. 

"I couldn't. You see, children on our planet Keshna are born with these abilities, but their power is relatively weak. We give them some basic teaching on how to control it, but the real teaching starts when they turn seventeen, this is when their mind powers rise to their full strength. We mainly teach the young children to accept and be proud of their abilities.  This is why Kitara's power remained relatively dormant throughout her childhood. As she had no knowledge of her heritage she was afraid of her powers, and therefore subconsciously blocked them." 

Alvira sighed sadly.

"I could not tell Kitara about herself, she wouldn't be able to accept it and as a result would have tried to block her powers. Blocking her powers as they rose to their full strength would have dangerous consequences." 

"So what did you do?" asked Aisha. 

"Time was growing short, today is the day she turns seventeen you know." 

"Really!" gasped Kitara. "I didn't know!" 

"Happy Birthday!" grinned Adam. 

"I had to give her, as you humans say, a nudge in the right direction. I gave her the circlet, which helps her to focus her powers. Every child at seventeen receives one on my planet. Then I gave her one last dream, trying to give her hints as to what she had to do." 

"You see, grandmother knew that the block that cut off my memories had to be broken before I could use my power properly." Kitara continued. "The risk was, that I had to do it myself with the power." 

"So that's what you were doing when Zedd was trying to put the spell on you!" Aisha realised. 

Kitara nodded.

"It was pretty painful, let me tell you! All the blocked memories came flooding out at once. But once I got them under control I was fine. When I was fighting using the power it was mostly fluke I'm afraid. I used the training I had received as a child and the rest was pure instinct." 

"Not just any Keshnian could do that," said Alvira proudly. "Kitara has the makings of a very powerful young lady." 

"An amazing story," said Zordon. "I have heard of the planet Keshna, and I suspected Kitara may have come from there. I was certain when I saw her fighting." 

"This doesn't change anything between us, does it?" Kitara asked anxiously, looking at her friends. "You guys are the only friends I've got." 

"Of course it doesn't change anything!" exclaimed Tommy, giving her a hug. 

"Yeah, you're our friend no matter what," agreed Kimberly, giving her a hug too. 

Aisha, Billy and Rocky echoed her sentiments. 

"Adam?" Kitara asked, looking anxiously into his face. 

He knelt down beside her, gave her a brilliant smile, and said shyly, "You'll always be special to me no matter what you are." 

She returned his smile, violet eyes shining, and hugged him fiercely. The other rangers looked at each other with pleased grins. 

"Oh, all this human emotion!" said Alpha, wiping his eyes. "I'll rust my circuits!" 

Everyone burst into laughter, Zordon included.                             

                                                --------------------           

Zedd paced the floor angrily. 

"You may have won this time rangers!" he blustered, ignoring the fact that they had won every time so far, "but I will destroy you!" 

Goldar rolled his eyes, unnoticed by Zedd. But he must have sensed something, for suddenly he turned on him angrily. 

"And you! If it wasn't for you, my plan might have worked!" 

Goldar realised it was useless trying to reason with him when he was in this state.

"I'm sorry my Lord!" he grovelled. "It will never happen again!" 

"I was going to get rid of the rangers while Rita was on vacation," Zedd grumbled. 

"Now she'll come back and gloat!" 

"I'm sure she won't my Lord," said Goldar, knowing perfectly well that she would. 

"Stop grovelling you useless moron!" Zedd yelled. "Get out of my sight!" 

Goldar obeyed as quickly as he could, before he changed his mind. Zedd sat on his throne. 

"I will have your power," he brooded, thinking of the girl that had so easily defeated him. "I will not be defeated!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kitara and her friends stood on the sand at the edge of the lake. It was early morning, the sun was shining and a cool breeze ruffled their hair (or feathers, in Kel's case). They were standing on a small strip hidden from the rest of the beach by a sandy cliff and bushland. 

"This is a great place!" exclaimed Kitara. "Bushland behind me, water in front of me. It reminds me of Australia." 

"You've been to Australia?" said Aisha. 

Kitara nodded, stroking Kel's feathers.

"Another one of my childhood memories. My parents loved Earth, and their favourite country to visit with me was Australia." 

"Not the good 'ol U.S.A?" joked Rocky, pretending to be offended. 

"Nope" Kitara grinned. "Afraid not." 

"I wish you weren't going!" sighed Kimberly, breaking their light mood. 

"I have to" said Kitara. "I have to learn how to use my power, and all the teachers are in Keshna. Grandmother says that what I can do now is just the tip of the iceberg. Besides, I have relatives I haven't seen for over six years!" 

"But not to see you for a whole year!" moaned Aisha. "We're going to miss you!" 

Kitara smiled sadly.

"I'll miss you guys too." 

"Do your foster parents know about this?" asked Adam. 

"Well, grandmother and I visited them yesterday. It sure was a big shock for them, finding out that I had a living relative." 

Kitara blushed.

"Actually, they wouldn't believe that grandmother was really my grandmother, so she had to..ah..nudge them a little." 

"What do you mean by `nudge'?" said Adam suspiciously. 

"Well, grandmother used her powers to persuade them a little." 

"She hypnotised them?!" 

"No! She just planted an idea in their heads that she was telling the truth!" 

"And that's different to being hypnotised?" grinned Rocky. 

"You can do that?" said Billy curiously. 

"It's considered very bad manners on my planet, but this was an emergency" said Kitara defensively. "Anyway, they agreed to let grandmother take me with her on a trip `to get to know her'. So yes, they do know." 

"Are you going to miss them too?" asked Kimberly. 

"Of course I will!" said Kitara. "I still kind of think of them as my parents. They're great people, and I know they want the best for me. But I can't tell them where I really come from, they wouldn't believe me." 

Suddenly the air around them shimmered, and Alvira appeared. 

"Time to go Kitara," she said smiling. 

"We'll all miss you" said Tommy, giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Look after yourself." 

The others followed suit, Rocky telling her not to get lost on the way, Billy asking her to tell him all about Keshnian technology when she got back, Kim and Aisha asking her to bring back some Keshnian clothes, all of them saying how much they'd miss her. Kitara sighed. They were the best friends she'd ever had, and she was going to miss them heaps.

Adam was last, and the others tactfully drew away out of earshot. Kitara drew him away from Alvira's earshot, this parting was too private for even grandmother to hear. 

"Do you have to go?" Adam pleaded, taking her hands in his. 

Kitara nodded firmly, but sadly.

"I have to Adam. Now that all my memories are back there's a lot to cope with, and I'd cope with them better on my home planet." 

"Like the accident?" said Adam softly. 

"Yes." Kitara's eyes tightened with pain. "It's not the most happiest of memories." 

"I wish I could come with you." 

"I wish you could too, but you're needed here." 

"Grandmother thinks I need to learn how to be a true Keshnian,"  Kitara said, pulling a face. 

"And you don't agree?" 

Kitara sighed.

"I know she means well, but I belong here on Earth. She'll probably try to make me stay in Keshna." 

Adam looked alarmed. 

"Don't worry Adam, it won't happen." She lifted her chin proudly. "I'm just as stubborn as she is, and when I make up my mind about something, no one can stop me." 

Adam grinned.

"Go get 'em! You can hold your own among any old Keshnian!" 

"Thanks Adam," Kitara smiled. "And when you drift off to sleep at night, think of me. Then I can keep in touch with you through your dreams." 

"You can project yourself that far!" exclaimed Adam, surprised. 

"Not everyone can, but grandmother says I'm one of the strongest talents ever born, even stronger than her!" Kitara said with a hint of pride. 

They looked at each other shyly for a moment, then Adam drew something out of his pocket. It was a small gift-wrapped box. 

"This is for you" he said shyly. "Something to remember me by while you're at Keshna." 

Kitara pulled open the wrapping and opened the box. Lying in her hand was a delicate teardrop of clear crystal, attached to a thin silver chain. 

"Oh Adam, it's beautiful!" she murmured softly. "I'll wear it always." 

Adam gently fastened it round her neck. 

"But I have nothing for you!" she said agitated. 

She stopped, looking thoughtful.

"Unless...I haven't tried it before...but..." 

"What are you going to do?" asked Adam, alarmed. 

"Shhhh" she said, grinning wickedly. "Don't let grandmother hear you. Just stand still and don't distract me." 

Kitara picked up a handful of sand. Concentrating hard, she drew out a strand of power and spun it through the sand, gathering the particles and spinning them together. Purple light danced on her hand, whirling around the sand. It began to change shape, and the light grew so bright that Adam had to shield his eyes. When he took his hand away a perfect crystal teardrop was lying in Kitara's hand. It was identical to the one he had given her, except this one had a glowing core of purple fire inside the teardrop. 

"Wow, it looks alive" Adam breathed. 

Kitara smiled.

"It is, in a way. It's a part of me." 

She fastened it to the chain Adam wore around his neck.

"Now we are linked." 

Alvira came running up.

"What do you think you're doing, attempting something like that?! You could have killed yourself!" 

Kitara shrugged, unperturbed.

"It worked, didn't it? Besides, it was worth it." 

Alvira spluttered with indignation, but said nothing. Kitara hugged Adam, and he held her tightly. Kel hopped onto Alvira's shoulder, muttering to himself about soppy goodbyes. They ignored him. 

"You be careful" he murmured in her ear. "I don't want you killing yourself with that power." 

"Don't worry" she whispered back, her breath tickling his ear. "I can take care of myself." 

He released her and they stared at each other, unaware of anything else but each other. Their heads drew closer and closer, lips meeting in their first kiss. Their friends, watching from a distance, grinned at each other. Tommy took Kimberly's hand in his and she smiled up at him, knowing he was remembering their first kiss. 

"We have to leave Kitara," said Alvira. 

Regretfully, Adam and Kitara drew apart. Kitara stepped towards Alvira and the other rangers joined Adam. 

"Goodbye!" she said, waving to her friends. 

"Bye Kitara, don't forget us!" 

She looked at Adam and smiled, a private smile just for him. 

 _Goodbye_  

Alvira and Kitara were enclosed by a shimmering blue spiral of light and disappeared. Tommy put a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder. 

"Don't worry man, she'll be back." 

Adam fingered the purple teardrop around his neck.

"I know she will," he said softly.


End file.
